Tough Harmony
by ashu556
Summary: Another marriage law fic. Harry/Hermione, Luna/Ron. Definitely AU.
1. Intro

PROLOGUE

Dumbledore sighed. He was locked up in a small meeting room with Fudge, and he was not enjoying it. He had to be at Hogwarts in ten minutes to review the new curriculum, but he probably wouldn't make it, judging on Fudge's determined face. He politely inquired, for what seemed like the tenth time, "Is this really necessary? I'm sure the students can choose their own spouses for themselves. They are fifteen or above, after all."

Fudge determinedly said, "Yes. As you know, Dumbledore, we have many muggleborn students at Hogwarts. If they married into half-blood or pureblood families, they might be protected from You-Know-Who. And I'm sure you want them to be protected, Albus."

Dumbledore massaged his forehead, and took a lemon drop. He looked at his watch. He now had five minutes to get to Hogwarts. Under normal circumstances, he would have argued, but this meeting was extremely pressing, and he had to get there soon. He grudgingly said, "Fine. I will make the announcement tomorrow at breakfast." He turned on the spot, and disapperated.

And that's how the fate of the Wizarding world was determined.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He tried to get back to sleep, but eventually he just gave up and got out of bed. After changing, he flopped into a squashy armchair and finished up his Herbology homework. He had just finished up the last foot when Hermione blearily shuffled in and plopped down in the chair beside him. She yawned and looked at his paper in disapproval.

She complained half-heartedly, "Do you really have to finish your homework on the day it's due?"

Harry smiled cheekily and replied, "I don't have to, but I want to."

She shook her head in disapproval, but smiled while doing it. She muttered teasingly under her breath, "Boys!"

He was just about to reply when Ron came down. They walked down to the Great Hall together, and saw Dumbledore looking grave in front of them. Ron nudged Harry and asked, "What do you think happened?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Dunno. Maybe Voldemort killed some more people?"

Hermione turned to them and said, "We'll know soon, since Dumbledore's just gotten up."

The Hall quickly became quiet, with everyone waiting for Dumbledore to talk.

Dumbledore said gravely, "The Ministry has made a new law. All students fifteen or older are assigned spouses by a mechanism like the Goblet of Fire. You have to marry your chosen spouse by your eighteenth birthday or face a ten year sentence in Azkaban. You also have to have at least one child, or you will also face a ten year sentence in Azkaban. Your assignments are arriving by owl today in about five minutes. All marriage contracts are now null. Thank you."

Harry and Ron turned to each other with wide eyes. Hermione just stayed still, looking at the platform. Ron said in horror to Harry, "What if I have to marry Parkinson?"

Harry just said grimly, "We'll just have to handle it."

Hermione looked at them in dismay and gasped, "What if I have to marry Malfoy? He'd treat me horribly because I'm a "mudblood", in his eyes."

Their conversation was interrupted by the owls. Harry was definitely feeling sick right now. He shakily took his envelope off a brown barn owl, and slit it open. He took one glance at it, and fainted.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Harry dimly heard a voice that sounded like Ron's say, "Harry? Mate, are you alright?" He blinked tiredly a few times, and opened his eyes. Ron and Hermione were hovering around him, looking relieved at the sight of his open eyes. Hermione worridly asked him, "Why did you faint? Oh Harry, was it your scar again?"

He shook his head, and pointed at the open envelope, feeling too overwhelmed to talk. Hermione gasped and said, "You got you're assignment already? Can I look?"

He nodded, and she took it out, carefully sliding it from the envelope. She laid it on the table for Ron to see also.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We have determined your match. She is in your year and house, and her name is Hermione Granger. We hope you have a wonderful marriage and we hope you enjoy the rest of your day._

_Kassidy Boot_

_The Ministry Of Magic_

_Matched Marriage Divison_

Hermione looked from the letter, to Harry, and back to the letter. Ron gasped, "Bloody Hell! Hermione's marring Harry!"

She stammered, "Uh..umm..WHAT?!"

Harry said, "That's why I fainted. I mean, you're an amazing friend, Hermione, but I never thought of you like _that._ But I guess we'll have to do it, or we'll have to go to Azkaban."

Hermione blushed and said, "Erm, yeah! I've never thought of you like that either! Ehehehe...I'm just going to go back to the dorm. See you!", and she all but sprinted off.

Harry's head was spinning. He really hadn't ever thought of Hermione in that way. She was a great friend, but he just never thought of her as a girl. Sometimes, he thought ruefully, he could be really thick. But, judging by her blush and sprint off, she probably had a crush on him at one point in time. He decided to go after Hermione. He ran off, ignoring Ron's yells of, "Hey, where you going, Harry?"

He reached the common room, and said, "Mimbulus Mimbletonia!", to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and he sprinted across the common room, and straight to the girl's dorms. He quickly climbed the stairs, but about halfway through, he was thwarted by a slide that sent him down and deposited him at the bottom of the stairs to the dormitory in a big, undignified heap of limbs and robes. Drat! He forgot about the rule that boys weren't allowed in the girl's dorms.

Just when he was thinking about going back to the Great Hall and waiting for Hermione to come down, she appeared at the top of the stairs. They both ppened their mouths at the same time. Hermione said, "I didn't mean to.", and at the exact same time Harry said, "I'm sorry."

They laughed, but Harry pressed on, and said, "No really, I'm sorry. But I have a question. Have you ever had a crush on me?"

Hermione blushed crimson red and muttered, "Yes. I still do."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry about it." He sweeped Hermione up, eliciting a laugh from the bushy-haired girl.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

_I always appreciate comments and reviews. The updating schedule for this will be at least one new chapter a week. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
